Outlined Destinies
by Jizzle Pop
Summary: Ventus – an interesting Keyblade wielder with an unknown past. What if he was born and raised in Destiny Islands? Closer to the boy who saved his heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**A/N: **I know I have yet to finish my other stories, but I can't help it with this one. I have repeated countless times on how much I love Ventus, and I used to have this origin-ish idea about him. I know this isn't canon, and it's not my headcanon either, but it was worth a shot! Is it also worth a read and a review too? :3

* * *

**Outlined Destinies**

Summary: Ventus – an interesting Keyblade wielder with an unknown past. What if he was born and raised in Destiny Islands? Closer to the boy who saved his heart?

* * *

The island looked the same as he had left it.

Time can change anything as it goes on, and its unique journey remains infinite. Exemptions were especially rare, though never impossible. Destiny Islands still had the same feel – soft waves washed the fresh shore, the calm sea scent was ever so present in the air, and it was still a small world; too small for the liking of a man who spent his years as a youngster in the place. He had no regrets for leaving. His body was crippling as age caused him to, stance crooked and skin wrinkled, but those were his marks and proofs that he lived satisfactorily outside the islands.

The bald man walked across the sandy grounds, amber eyes glaring at the nightly surroundings. Despite disliking the islands, a small part of him wished that it changed. Its lack of progress disappointed him, blaming time as well, for it didn't aid in anything. Its minute magnitude reflected the small number of the population. Nothing changed. The silence of the evening caused Xehanort's yearning to leave as soon as possible.

The old man paused as he heard footsteps echoing close to his path. "It's too dark for someone to be outside," he thought. His eyes narrowed in suspicion and caught sight of a young boy with golden hair in messy spikes panting as he ran towards the village.

The old man smiled. It was the first he made in the entire day.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home," a voice whispered. The boy huffed and closed the door behind him quickly. "Man, it's dark outside."

"Ventus?"

The young blond boy grinned and exhaled in relief at the sight of the woman with brown hair and blue eyes that resembled his very own – deep sapphire that blended well with the shades of the ocean. She had a soft smile that warmed the young boy's heart to no extent. He ran up to the woman and hugged her tightly.

"I bought some food you wanted," he said. "And is it okay that I bought some sea salt ice cream for myself?"

The woman looked at him curiously.

"It's rare! The ice cream man was sort of… out of town, and he told me I should taste one because it's really, really new. Sorry about that, mom! But it was only 5 munny! Couldn't resist!" he said in a cheerful tone. He looked at his mother's expression and the smile slowly faded away, but the woman grinned and kissed him on the forehead.

"Ventus, you silly boy. It's alright. As long as you bought the ingredients for our breakfast and dinner tomorrow, you can buy as many ice creams as you want." She laughed momentarily before telling the boy to go to bed.

"You're only ten, Ventus. You need to sleep more and you have to babysit Riku tomorrow," she said. Ventus groaned as he ascended towards the first floor of their house. "But mom, Riku's mom told me someone else will babysit Riku tomorrow! Now I have no job and I have to wait for dad to come home to travel to the other island!"

His mother laughed heartily before responding. "Oh, Ventus. You always did complain that the baby pulled your hair too much."

Ventus' pout transformed into an excited smile. "Right! Yeah! Now I have more free time to play videogames and do my homework!" He ran up the stairs quickly, almost slipping at the final step, and bade his mother good night. He shuffled through his messy bedroom, regretting he left a couple of used white shirts on the floor when he slipped and fell on the floor. He chuckled and dusted himself off as he stood up. "What a day. Hope that baby brother's coming out soon."

Ventus headed for his bed and gazed outside the window with a smile etched on his face. "It must be nice, staring at the stars all night." He marveled upon the tiny blinking lights perched on the sky in infinite numbers and wondered what they really were. His school professor would say that they were hot balls of gas, but Ven would always catch his professor muttering to himself about hidden realities kids shouldn't know or something.

He sat up and started thinking. The day was so calm for him and he felt as if something different would turn up soon. It was only a gut feeling, but his father always told him that a gut feeling may be the most accurate reason and excuse he would forever need.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**A/N: **Okay, so I really didn't expect much for this story, but I'm glad there are people who actually like this. Thank you, guys! :D I still love Ventus, obviously, so here's another chapter. Questions for this fic will be entertained. And I'm glad you guys are smart cookies (because I've seen the reviews and I love your inquisitiveness, guys!). Yes, this is a 'what if' fic, and yes, it's about the possibility of Ven being Sora's older brother. LE GASP. XD I don't know, I've always thought the connection between those two were stronger than what most people think. Oh, well, I'll stop rambling now. Thanks to **FlightfootKeyseeker**, **DawnsGrace**, **Rhyme13kh14Xion8**, **robyn** **little**, **WishingDreamer5**, and **Miwasaki** **Yuki** for reviewing! :D

* * *

**Outlined Destinies**

* * *

Ventus woke up the next day a tad later than the usual time his mother would like him to. He groggily fixed his bed and fell asleep for ten minutes on the floor after making his bed dust-free. His mother had to wake him up again and help him clean his room. Ventus considered himself lucky that his mother loved him enough to put up with his sleepiness, even though he had to admit that his need for sleep was over the top sometimes.

After putting away his dirty clothes into the hamper, Ven took a short bath and wore the neatest clothes he had. It was a special day for him since he didn't have to babysit Riku, a one-year old baby with slithers of silver hair whowas usually silent but had a deathly grip on Ventus' hair. Since an even more desperate, older girl needed a part-time job, Ventus gladly recommended her to take his babysitting gig (though he didn't tell his mother since she wanted him to babysit Riku). Now, Ventus had more time to sleep and explore. And he had yet to go to school, which made his break even more special.

"Ventus! Breakfast is ready!"

Ventus happily ran downstairs and gobbled down the pancakes his mother had prepared for him. As he continued eating and listened to the sweet hums of his mother, Ventus' mind wandered along the clouds he watched outside the window of his home.

"What should I do today?" he kept asking mentally. The sun was up with its welcoming warmth that never failed to attract Ventus to play outside. The sight of the sandy shores made Ventus consider sandcastle-building another option for activities of the day. It was a shame his father already left for work and all the boats at the dock already departed, because Ventus knew that he wanted to play in the smaller island with some of his friends.

He soon kissed his mother on the cheek after finishing his breakfast and helped her clean the dishes before leaving. Much to his dismay, his friends had already left for the smaller island without even asking for him. He simply shrugged and decided to take a short walk around the main island.

Passing houses wasn't his hobby, but he found it relaxing to observe how other families in Destiny Island lived and interacted. Most of the people were very friendly to him and other kids, but he could count several whom Ventus wanted out of the island. His Math teacher was one of those residents in the island who preferred to lock himself inside his house instead of bask in the glorious sunny weather Destiny Islands had to offer.

Honestly, Ventus didn't understand why other people disliked Destiny Islands. For one, he was fond of its name. His father often told him that there was more than what the eye meets and he advised Ventus to believe the true power of destiny. Ventus wasn't able to grasp the entire concept of destinies, but his father told him that he would find out once Ventus grew older.

The thought of Ventus' father made the boy smile. He was his role model, being the wisest and funniest man Ventus had ever met. He wasn't afraid to share his philosophies and crack a joke or two simultaneously. His mother often told him that he would grow up to be just like his dad, since he was only a younger version of his father.

Don't be afraid to try new things. Be the glue that holds a friendship together. Eat your food even if your mother tends to burn it sometimes. Those were only some of the best advices his dad had given him.

"Lad, do you know where the nearest store is?"

The boy quickly spun around and saw an elderly man in a… differently styled black coat. He squinted his eyes, trying to remember if he had seen this man in the past. Destiny Islands didn't have too many people in it, making it easy for Ventus to familiarize himself with every citizen, regardless of age and gender.

But this man's face was not familiar at all.

"Uhh… it's just straight ahead, sir," he replied courtly, hoping to leave as soon as possible. He didn't know why, but his gut felt strange enough to affect Ventus' train of thought once again.

He felt guilty. The old man was harmless, what with his stance and elderly features. Why was he urging himself to go away from him?

"What time will the boats come for travel to the other island, my boy?" asked the man again. Ventus shook his head. He probably knew what time the boats would arrive if he thought about it long and hard, but he didn't want to.

"Thank you for your kindness."

Ventus wanted to tell him it was no problem, but his throat clenched in disagreement.

Maybe it was because of his father's other advice.

_Never talk to strangers, Ventus, let alone trust them._

And Ventus was sure that old man was the only stranger in Destiny Islands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**A/N: **So I watched all the cutscenes of KH II, and doing that inspired me to write more of this again! I came to admire Sora in a new level again. It also gave me more insight of what he's really like, and I pieced my thoughts of Sora and Ventus together. I wish they met in BBS. Well, meet physically, since they connect with each other spiritually. XD And thank you guys for keeping up with this story! Thanks for reading, faving, and following! Shoutouts to **Rhyme13kh14Xion8**, **superstoyboi124**, **Pranktical Joker**, **MoonLitSparklesofTwilight**, and **WishingDreamer5 **for reviewing the previous chapter :D

**EDIT: **So I took _**Pranktical** **Joker**_'s advice and redid this chapter, but I still have no idea if it's any better. Thanks, **_Pranktical Joker_**, for suggesting something better for this! :)

* * *

**Outlined Destinies**

* * *

After hours of endless walking, Ventus took into thought to wait for the ice cream man near the shore. He practically memorized the schedule and the spots the ice cream man travelled for his convenience. Thankfully, he had spare munny from the previous night after buying sea salt ice cream. It was the newest and most unusual flavor he had tasted, yet it didn't stop him from loving it. The ice cream man told him that sea salt ice cream was very rare to obtain, disheartening Ventus due to the limited chances of him getting to buy it. Other kids were bound to try it, after all.

He decided to sit closely to the shore barefooted, often feeling splashes of the ocean splatter on him. Ventus laughed at the sight of his soggy pants. The waves continued lapping up sand and Ventus' feet, much to the young boy's delight. So much for enjoying in the other island, he thought, but the boy enjoyed his tranquil moment in the beach anyway.

Averting his gaze from the ocean to the sunset, Ventus once again let out a soft smile. Somehow, Ventus was glad he didn't make it to the other island. It had been a while since the last time he watched the sunset while relaxing with the waves. School demanded a lot of time from him, and his teachers had the nerve to give them summer homework. Ventus had to balance his studies while attending to his pregnant mother. Not that his father was doing a bad job taking care of his mom, but Ven's dad had to work hard for them. Ventus wasn't bothered by this fact though.

Ventus liked taking care of his mother. It wasn't hard anyway. He only had to run errands for her, which mostly involved buying her food to satisfy her weird cravings. It would be worth it, though. Ventus was more than thrilled to finally have a baby brother.

He sighed, marveling the beauty of blended warm hues stretched out in the sky. Thin wisps of clouds did a horrible job concealing the setting sun from sight. One day, he thought, he would get to watch this again with his little brother by his side.

The boy started imagining what his brother would look like. Would he have the same eyes? The same hair? Ventus snorted, realizing his brother would have spiky hair like he did. And if he didn't, Ventus would make sure that his brother would have spiky hair to look cool. He wondered if his brother would have the same shade of blond, or would he inherit their mother's chocolate-brown hair?

Ventus wanted his brother to have a sunnier disposition than he did so whenever he fell into misery, his little brother would infect him with optimism. Hopefully, his little brother would be very kind, since their parents were the kindest people in Destiny Islands. And his smile... yes, his little brother would have a beautiful smile.

But Ventus didn't really mind about his brother's physical manifestation. All that mattered was the goodness within him. But what he did wonder a lot about was what his brother's name would be.

One thing Ventus didn't really like about his parents was their indecisiveness with his brother's name. Or rather, the silliness of their choices. They opted Ventus to name him, and the young blond knew what he wanted his brother to be named.

Sora.

Like the sky.

Ventus loved the sky, and he knew his brother would love it too.

* * *

When the sun finally set, Ventus quickly hopped up to his feet and dusted off his sandy shirt. He didn't want to upset his mother by dragging in more sand than his father did. He wore his shoes and scanned the beach for the ice cream man, dismayed that the latter was running late.

"Well, I guess I can just have ice cream tomorrow," Ventus sighed to himself. His taste buds twitched, clearly because of the lack of sea-salt ice cream. His thoughts quickly countered his disappointment with reminders that he would buy it tomorrow.

Ventus walked to the path headed to town, humming softly to himself, but stopped on his tracks when he felt something wrap around his leg. The touch was ghostly, completely nothing like a human's warm touch…

He glanced at his leg, and found nothing.

It must have been the sea breeze.

He continued walking, often glancing at the periwinkle sky slowly turning darker. He wasn't dense enough to deny that the night sky was darker than usual. It was almost as if darkness began eating up his world.

Ventus nervously spun around and yelled in horror. There were dozens of yellow-eyed black beings crawling towards him.

"AGH!"

…and one of them clung on his leg tightly.

"Get off me!" he yelped, shaking his leg frantically. He fell backwards, his arms supporting his weight, still shaking his leg but to no avail.

He continued screaming as he kicked the pitch-black organism away and off his leg. Successfully doing so, he quickly stood up and hurried back to the town. He didn't bother to look back, oblivious to the increasing number of those beady-eyed beings ready to jump on him.

Ventus swiftly leapt over fences, dashed through grassy lawns, but every nook and cranny of the paths he considered taking were filled with those creeping creatures. His breathing became erratic, his chest tightening, his huffs becoming even more breathless, but he didn't stop.

He saw his house at a near distance. Finally, he thought in relief, but he knew the little black things were still behind him. Ventus quickly maneuvered around another fence and hid behind a large bush.

"Thank goodness," he thought to himself. He placed his hand on his chest, hoping it would soothe his irregular breathing. His chest rose and fell at a slower pace.

Ventus blinked, taking short glimpses around him. Those little shadowy things were finally gone… finally…

"Wh…"

Something clutched his arms from behind the bush and dragged him across the lawn. And as he feared, more yellow eyes came jumping on him.

"Help! Help! Someone!" Ventus yelled. He struggled underneath the black things. He tried to shake them off, but more of them kept stacking onto him until they were too heavy to bear. He couldn't hear the ruffling leaves from the trees nor the low blowing breeze anymore. Tears formed in his scared eyes. He was afraid… afraid of the dark… and he didn't want to die this way…

"Someone, please…" he choked, shutting his eyes tightly. He didn't have to, though, as he was slowly being encased by pure darkness.

His breath hitched again and again as he felt completely swallowed by the shadowy figures. Ventus never liked the dark.

Visions of his childhood, memories of his parents, dreams of his future, thoughts of his little brother… all flashed in his mind in a mere second before what he believed was his last thought.

_Mom… Dad… Sora… remember me..._


End file.
